Never Should Have Let Shizuru Go
by corporalredhound
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Natsuki learns a lesson that she knows she won't let Shizuru go. Songfic "Never Should Have Let You Go" by Hi-Five. Shiznat.


**Never Should Have Let Shizuru Go**

Hi again, everyone! This is my first Shiznat songfic for this upcoming Valentine's Day! This fic is with the song "Never Should Have Let You Go" by the 90's R&B group, Hi-Five-one of my favorite music groups of all time. If you haven't heard of them or this song, I suggest you look them and the song on youtube or other media. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, Hi-Five or their music. They belong to their respective owners.

It was a cold day on the day couples would make their vow of love and compassion-Valentine's Day. And yet there was one couple that wanted to make it a day for themselves and it was both Natsuki and her brunette beloved Shizuru.

Yet, Natsuki pondered outside of how she should go with her feelings to Shizuru and on that night, it was the blunette's determination to go for it, as her friend was sitting there all alone drinking tea as her face was staring Natsuki in a romantic admiration. And after all they have been through the Hime Festival, that time was now.

"I must go and tell Shizuru how I feel about her." Natsuki huffed bravely as she then began to walk inside the room

**Girl when I first met you**

**I reliazed you were looking to stay around**

**But I was looking to play around**

She then went inside and walked towards Shizuru smiling. The former kaichou then let out with a smile. "Ara, is my Natsuki walking towards me for something special for Valentine's Day?" Shizuru said with a charmed smile towards her girlfriend.

**Now I can't forget you**

**Can't forget your pretty smile**

**Took you for granted the love you gave me**

Natsuki then took charge as she went to Shizuru and grabbed her waist firmly, as she took the brunette down to the bed with her facing her girlfriend with her determined emerald-eyes meeting Shizuru's crimson ones.

**And only thought of the love we made**

**Just when I found someone who could love me**

**Like the way that I need**

**I acted the fool and pushed her away from me**

"Shizuru, you know how I waited so long for this…" Natsuki said with her eyes and her lips going in anticipation to meet her girlfriend's soft, comfortably ones as the mood grew in a romantic frenzy coming in from the ice princess.

"Ara, I sure know what I waited for from my Natsuki this whole time and Valentine's day is the perfect mo-", Shizuru was then cut off when Natsuki drove her head and directed her lips going on Shizuru's, and the brunette lost control of herself as she let Natsuki go in for the enjoyment.

**And I'll be thinking 'bout you every night and every day**

'**Cause in my heart I know that I should have never let you go**

**And for the love for you is stronger than I ever knew **

**But I couldn't tell you so that I never should have let you go**

Natsuki then went in like an oppoturnist and went up on Shizuru placing the brunette against the wall as she continued kissing her around her plain, soft face and also around her neck.

"Fufufu, Natsuki does know how to take advantage way better than I do." Shizuru said in a seductive charm on her face as Natsuki blushed a bit from what she heard from her girlfriend, yet she continued to press on the romantic advantage.

Natsuki then released her lips from Shizuru's and went face to face with her beloved. "Remember those times before the festival that you had feelings for me at a friendly level but then when the festival came, all that changed instantly?" Natsuki smiled as she remembered those dreaded times when Shizuru did have have intentions that she did loved her this whole time.

"Ara, yes those times…I should have never have taken advantage of…"Shizuru said as she had her face down and cried as she held onto her girlfriend's side in comfort. When the former kaichou was reminded of that dreadful night, it completely broke her inside.

**Do you think about me like I wasn't worth your time**

**I could've give you anything I have**

**If you give me another chance**

"Its alright, Shizuru I completely forgive you after all this time. Let's just continue on and enjoy this day to the fullest for ourselves." Natsuki then hugged Shizuru tightly and proceeded to kiss her passionately as the brunette then tackled Natsuki down into the bed like a strong gust of wind on a heavy object.

**Do you think you're better off without me**

**Playing games with your heart and mind, oh yeah**

**I don't blame you for leaving me**

**But now you gotta believe in me**

Shizuru then let out a soft moan as Natsuki went all over an adventure around Shizuru's curves as her hands get all around her body like a comfortable bed that was being wrapped around the brunettes body in delight, as though Natsuki was like that special someone protecting her this whole time.

**If you come back girl I promise**

**That you'll see a change in my ways**

**I'll get down on my knees I'll do anything you say**

**And I'll be thinking about every night and every day**

**Cause in my heart I know that I should have never let you go**

**  
**"Oh Shizuru…you are so special to me I'll never let go of you, I promise." Natsuki said with a soft tone and smiled back at her beloved as Shizuru looked up with a satisfied smile. "Ara, thank you my Natsuki, there is no one else that I love more than you." Shizuru then went up and paid the favor back as she did the same by kissing Natsuki's lips and going down towards her neck and chest in a romantic mood.

**And my love for you is stronger than I ever knew**

**But I couldn't tell you so that I should have never let you go**

"Natsuki…hmmm…you are very, very special to me." Shizuru said in a weakly, satisfied tone as Natsuki pressed on to her beloved.

**Is there someone else standing where I stood**

**Giving you the love you never got from me**

**Girl, I would give the world if I only could**

**Girl you will see**

**Will you come back to me**

**Won't you come back to me**

Then the couple went into a sitting position on their bed side by side as Natsuki put her arm around her brunette lover's side and placed her hand on Shizuru's cheek. "Shizuru, I know you had feelings for me from the start and I know I want to return the favor by letting you know that I love you very much." Natsuki said with a smile as Shizuru smiled back in anticipation that her Natsuki had never forgotten her.

**And I'll be thinking 'bout you every night and every day**

**Cause in my heart I know that I never should've let you go**

**And my love for you is stronger than I ever knew**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shizuru. I love you." Natsuki said as she cried in joy facing her beloved with all her emotions being let out of her.

**But I couldn't tell you so**

**No, I never should have let **

**No, I never should have let**

**No, I never should have**

"Ara, Happy Valentine's Day my Natsuki. I love you too and like you said, I'll never let you go ever from me as you are very special." Shizuru said as she too had tears coming out of her crimson eyes. They then both hugged each other romantically and passionately kissed again to enjoy for the rest of their night on Valentine's Day.

**Let you go**

**Oh…oh…oh…**

A/N: Well, that's it for this fic. I hope you all enjoy it especially on Valentine's Day. I Didn't have much time now on the computer since I'm back on the library one, right after using my cousin's internet at his house last month. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
